Harlowe
Originally from England, the Harlowes are known for playing hardball. They know what they want and they will hold absolutely nothing back in obtaining it. Capable of great destruction and evil, the Harlowes feel absolutely no need to prove themselves- unlike the Sauvages. The Harlowes quietly see themselves as being at the top of the food chain, though they do not seem to want all the responsibility that comes with total leadership. Crimes Smuggling Exotic Animals & Illegal Substances There's always someone somewhere who wants something that they can't have, and that's where the Harlowes come in. Providided it isn't a firearm, there isn't anything in the world that the Harlowes cannot obtain. They specialize in importing rare and exotic animals, and exporting illegally-captured American animals- or parts of those animals. Extortion If you've got something the Harlowes want, they'll simply bully it out of you. If, for whatever reason, their terrifying displays of power and force are not enough for you to give up your riches, they may settle for destroying your entire life instead by blackmailing you. It's just easier to hand over your wallet as soon as you see them coming, really. Enchanting/Cursing Items The Harlowes also make a decent income off of putting spells on certain objects and selling them. Their clientelle includes other witches, but also members of the other Families and the general public. Leadership The Harlowe Family is currently run by Amelia Halowe, who is bent on revenge against the Sauvages. Helena Harlowe, cousin of Amelia Harlowe, serves as underboss. The Family's Adviser is the former lover of Helena, Mr. William James. Canons Amelia Harlowe- The Boss Status: Taken & played by Onyx . View character profile. Age: '''35-45. Up to player. '''Family & Relationships: Cousin of Helena Harlowe. A widowed woman with one daughter that was conceived outside of her marriage. Other bosses see Amelia's as a threat due to her excessive power of witchcraft. Helena Harlowe- The Underboss Status: Open Age: '''~38 years old. '''Family & Relationships: '''Cousin to Amelia Harlowe and William's ex-lover. She is seen more by the other families than Amelia. '''Personality: Brave and unflinching, she cares for the female witches like a mother. She willing speaks her mind and stands up for what she believes is right, even if it goes against what the boss says, however she will accept nothing short of obdience when it comes to her decisions. Resilient and tough, few break her down. Extremely proud of her roots that tie back to the witches of Salem. Helena believes that her cousin is not suited for the role of boss and should be replaced with another individual, specifically- her. William James- The Adviser Status: Taken & played by Josephine. View character profile. Age: 32-43 years old Family & Relationships: Adviser to Amelia. Ex-lover of Helena Harlowe. Seen more than Amelia and Helena combined by other Families, he seems to be acceptable and poses no threat. Capo Status: Open Age: 29-34 years old Other: '''In charge of importing exotic familiars and other items. Capo '''Status: Open Age: ~34 years old Other: '''In charge of the extortion ring, collecting "protection" payments in their vicinity. Capo '''Status: Open Age: 30+ years old '''Other: '''In charge of selling enchanted cursed items. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Races *Families *Groups *Desypri *Lazar *Rowan *Sauvage Category:Families